A “computer module” is a selection of independent electronic circuits packaged onto a circuit board to provide a basic function within a computer. Also referred to as a “computer-on-module” (“COM”), today's computer modules are complete embedded computers built on a single circuit board. The design is centered on a microprocessor with random-access memory (“RAM”), input/output controllers and all other features needed to be a functional computer on the single board.
One type of industry standard based COM is “COM Express”, which defines a COM form factor and is a highly integrated and compact personal computer (“PC”) that can be used in a design application much like an integrated circuit component. Each COM Express module integrates a core central processing unit (“CPU”) and memory functionality, the common input/output (“I/O”) of a PC/AT, Universal Serial Bus (“USB”), audio, graphics, and Ethernet. All I/O signals are mapped to two high density, low profile connectors on the bottom side of the module. The COM Express specification is available from www.picmg.org.